


Not Having A Good Time

by mm8



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Community: adventchallenge, Corpses, Friendship, Gen, Skiing, Snow, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus go to Aspen and, of course they find a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Having A Good Time

"This is not how you ski, Shawn!" Gus yelled at his best friend. He was completely frozen from his head to his toes even though he was clothed in at least five layers containing long johns, sweaters and a thermal jacket.

"Yes it is. It's Hamburgers. Bread sticks. Hamburgers. Bread sticks."

"No, no it isn't! It's Pizza. French fries. Anyone who ever saw that South Park episode knows that!"

Shawn smiled widely. "Are you not having a good time?"

Gus narrowed his eyes as he French fried. It was embarrassing enough that his 'ski instructor' was Shawn but that he was using the childish terms instead of wedge and parallel. That was messed up. "Why are we here, Shawn? We came to Aspen for the snowboard competition, to chill. Maybe I could meet a hot Swedish girl… Do you think there are any Swedish girls in Colorado?" 

He paused for a long moment, waiting for Shawn's usual witty reply about how Gus' Pluto pick-up line wouldn't work. "Shawn? Shawn, come on man don't be funny." 

Shawn had stopped sometime during Gus' rant and was staring at the base of a large tree. Gus did his best to clumsily walk in his skis since he didn't really know how to ski yet. "What are you looking at? Are you thinking about that missing girl on the poster from the lodge?" Gus clicked his tongue. "That was over a year ago and you already annoyed the police here. They said that she probably ran away with her boyfriend. Shawn, are you even listening to me? Shawn?"

The psychic detective shook his head. "She didn't run away." He pointed to the spot where he'd be staring this whole time when Gus approached.

"What?"

A body of a frozen teenage girl, her skin tinted blue from the cold, peaked out of the snow. 

"She's dead," the psychic detective stated bluntly.

Gus and Shawn grabbed hold of each other and gave out the most unmanly of shrieks.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
